Harry Potter and the Pinnacle of Power
by Shrimp51
Summary: Harry has died again and this is his last chance. Armed with his memories, inheritance and friends, can Harry complete his destiny? Creature/Harry!; Super-Powerful/Harry!; Harem/Harry!; Dumbledore and Some-Weasley/Bashing! rated T for some language and content, might change to M later
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Pinnacle of Power**

Well people, this is my first major story and I don't know if you'll like it.

I've used a bit of Christianity in this prologue, so please don't sue me for my manipulative writing and this will probably the last time I use Christianity in this story.

Beware; I will use other myths for various religions.

Disclaimer: _I do not own the great works of Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling, only the plot. I write purely to pass time and I don't write for monetary gain._

Enjoy!

OXOXO

How did we get it right? The plan should have been fool-proof. All we had to do was sneak into Gringotts in disguises and steal the cup. That damn Griphook is a backstabber; leading us to the vault and simply forgetting to mention that there was a dragon guarding the entrance!

' _I wish the dragon had killed him too, and then I'd be able to kill him again._ '

"Mr Potter, you cannot kill someone when they are already dead."

"What?"

Harry looked up and noticed for the first time that he was sitting in an ornate office. The man sitting behind the desk was wearing what seemed to be a black robe that was darker than dark. ' _He has a remarkable appearance_ ', Harry thought, ' _to how some I would picture Jesus Christ to look like; long flowing brown locks, a bushy brown beard and chocolate brown eyes._ '

Smiling, he sighed, "Mr Potter, welcome back but I am not Jesus."

"Then who are you and how can you hear my thoughts and what do you mean by ' _Back again_ '?" Harry asked bewildered.

"I am Michael and I am one of The Three, just under the Father, this is heaven, so nothing can be hidden and you have been to my desk before, six times to be precise."

"Ok, how did I die?"

"The first time was in 1981, then your first year facing off Mr Quirrel, then the following year by that Basilisk fang. The fourth time was when you fell from your broom in your third year against Hufflepuff and then when the Dementors sucked your soul out of your body the day you had found out the truth. And now you died in Gringotts."

"Oh," Harry said, "Then why are you addressing me and not St Peter?"

"Ah, well, you see, you haven't completed your destiny and I have been instructed to send you back in time to redo the mistakes of an arrogant old fool and fickle sheep who can't think for themselves."

"What?" Harry asked, shocked to his core.

"Never mind, now listen. Your so called 'best' mate isn't really your friend."

"Ha, you're wrong there, Ron is the only real mate I have, so how can he not be my friend?"

"Why is he your only friend?" Michael asked slowly.

"Because… err… because… I never made any more?"

"And why is that?" Michael softly asked.

"I was afraid to," Harry whispered, "I was afraid of what he would think."

"Mr Potter, you are an intelligent person but you have been abused by your so called family, robbed by your supposed friend and manipulated by their family and your beloved late-headmaster."

"What? Professor Dumbledore would never do that!" Harry rebuked incredulously.

"Mr Potter; who left you on your relatives' revolting doorstep? Who let the majority of the wizarding world populace slander you? Who didn't do anything, when he could've done something, in the first war?" Michael asked in a menacing voice.

A few moments later, Harry angrily replied, "Albus Bloody Dumbledore!"

"Mr Potter, I will send you back but before you go, promise to complete a few 'errands' when you get back, understand?"

"Name these 'errands'," Harry said determinedly.

Michael cleared his throat, "First, when you get back, head to Gringotts immediately; secondly, ask for an inheritance test and claim or activate anything that might show up; thirdly, reclaim anything that has been stolen from you and, finally, destroy Lord Voldemort AND Mr Dumbledore before they become a problem. Do you understand?"

"Erm… no?"

Michael sighed dramatically and repeated himself until Harry remembered the 'errands' off by heart.

"Um… Michael, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Harry."

"What about Hermione?"

"Mhmm… she will receive this timeline's memories when you are alone with her, she is a key ally in your circle, understand?"

"Yes, thank you."

They shortly exited the room they were in and made their way down a stone corridor that seemed to be cut and polished to look like quartz. After four minutes of walking and chatting softly, Michael directed Harry into a guarded door. Michael greeted the guards, showing them his palm to which they lowered their weapons, and led Harry into the darkened room.

Harry looked around the room they had entered and realized that it was too dark to determine the size. At one point it seemed barely larger than the old cupboard he used to live in and, when he blinked, it seemed large enough to hold Hogwarts itself. As he looked forward again he noticed a shimmering mirror. He looked closer at it and realized that it resembled the Mirror of Erased. He couldn't see anything in the reflection.

"This mirror will be able to take you back in time, I will set it to take you back to the day you received your first Hogwarts letter," Michael stated as he began pressing runes on the mirror's frame.

The mirror's surface glowed dimly and changed to an image Harry recognized as number four Privet Drive.

"Mr Potter, this is a once off chance, do not botch it up and remember what I told you to do," Michael told Harry, staring into his eyes. "Now, all you have to do is walk into the mirror. Good luck, Harry Potter."

Harry stepped into the mirror and vanished.

"Yes, good luck, Harry Potter," he spoke.

"So, do you believe he can do his job properly now?" a new voice asked from the doorway.

Michael turned around to find a man dressed in black of the darkest colour, he hood pulled over his head.

"Indeed, Lucifer, he can do it this time."

"You do realize, if he dies again, he won't get another chance from me."

"Yes, but you really want Tom's head on your wall, so assuming he fails again and you have Harry and not Tom, you will be begging Father to break his laws."

"Perhaps, see that I don't have to make that choice, Michael."

Michael nodded and looked back into the mirror which showed a young boy wearing a hat over his head in Charring Cross Road.

' _He'll have to survive; one shouldn't live more than seven lives_.'

"Quite true Michael, cheers," and with that said, Lucifer vanished.

OXOXO

Phew…

Well there is the prologue, a bit short but prologues are supposed to be short. Hopefully my next chapters will be longer.

Next time on _Harry Potter and the PINNACLE of POWER_ , Harry goes to Gringotts and receives a not a few shocks about his past.

Stay Tuned and Please remember to Review and/or Comment!

Also, thanks to the guys that saw some errors in my story, just to clarify:

1) Lucifer's name is now correct, those who never saw it, I spelt it 'Luscious'

Shrimp Out.

…

…

"Yay! Now we can watch Teddy Tubbils! Is it starting? Hello?"

…

"Cr*p."

WTF

FIN


	2. The Tests

**Harry Potter and the Pinnacle of Power**

By Shrimp51

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: _I do not own the great works of Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling, only the plot. I write purely to pass time and I don't write for monetary gain._

Enjoy!

OXOXO

Chapter: 1

 **26 July 1991**

Harry opened his eyes and put his glasses on. He was in a cupboard, but not just any cupboard, his old cupboard under the stairs. He could even smell the horrid smell that came from the kitchen, just like before. He quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen and sat at the table. After a few moments, Uncle Vernon and Dudley came lumbering in, Dudley carrying his Smeltings stick. Harry got ready to get up when he heard the click of the mail slot.

"Get the mail, Dudley," Uncle Vernon stated.

"Make Harry get it," Dudley whined.

"Get the mail, Harry."

Harry stood and went to retrieve the mail. He returned shortly afterwards. He handed the bill and postcard to Uncle Vernon and immediately apparated away.

oxoxo

Harry looked around to make sure he hadn't been seen and pulled out a cap he nicked from his cupboard and put it on. He pulled it low over his eyes, not only to hide his eyes, but his scar as well. He stepped into the main street of London and briskly walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He made his way over toward Tom the barman.

"Wot cun I do fer yeh, laddie?" Tom asked Harry when he had reached the bar.

"Could you please open the gateway to Diagon Alley?"

"Alrigh' lad, follow me," Tom commanded as he led Harry to the back of the pub and into the small courtyard. Tom quickly opened the gateway. Harry stepped through and thanked Tom profusely and then made his way towards Gringotts. He didn't even take notice of the Warning that stood outside its doors since it opened.

Once inside the magnificent building, Harry walked up to the first goblin he recognized, even though he didn't like this goblin anymore, Griphook.

"May your sword stay sharp to pierce the hearts of your enemies," Harry greeted, remembering what Michael had said about Goblin customs.

With a raised eyebrow, Griphook replied, "And may your vaults overflow with gold. How may I help you, sir?"

"I would like to request for an inheritance, sir."

"Yes… very well mister… erm?"

"Potter, Harry Potter."

Grinning, Griphook said, "Very well, Mr Potter, if you would follow me?"

Harry nodded and followed Griphook down a polished corridor that seemed similar to the one Harry walked down in his previous timeline.

He asked, "If I may, what is your mighty name?"

"Griphook, and might I say, welcome back, Mr Potter."

Just then they reached their destination and, as they entered, Harry scanned the office for any danger. It was a well decorated room, not too flashy and not too modest. Near the back stood a large mahogany desk and a couple of shiny weapons hanging on the wall behind it. The walls themselves were an emerald colour that complimented Harry's eyes. Griphook sat behind the desk in a large high-backed chair. Harry sat in a similar chair in front of the desk.

"You wish to perform an inheritance test, Mr Potter?"

"I do, Griphook," Harry replied.

Griphook nodded and pulled a seemingly ordinary piece of parchment out from behind the desk and picked up a quill Harry recognized as a blood quill and grimaced.

Griphook may have noticed but did not mention anything about it.

"Mr Potter, all you have to do is sign your name on this parchment, after which it will glow your eye colour."

Harry took the offered quill and signed his name whilst gritting his teeth at the painful sensation. The parchment then glowed a darkish emerald colour that enhanced the wall's own colour and writing started to appear.

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 10**

 **Date of Birth: 31 July 1980**

 **Mother: Lily Potter n** **e** **e Evans**

 **Father: James Potter**

 **Blood Adopted Father: Sirius Black**

 **Heir to:**

 **Most Ancient, Most Magical and Most Noble House of Emeries**

 **Most Ancient, Most Magical and Most Noble House of Le Fay**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal)**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (Paternal)**

 **Noble House of Slytherin (Maternal)**

 **Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)**

 **Noble House of Ravenclaw (Maternal)**

 **Noble House of Hufflepuff (Maternal)**

 **Total Monetary Amount: 7 022 000 000 000 Galleons**

 **Notable Properties Owned:**

 **Potter Manor**

 **Black Manor**

 **Hogwarts**

 **12 Grimauld Place**

 **4 Privet Drive**

 **Knockturn Alley**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **Hogsmead**

 **Full Title: Lord Emeries-Le Fay-Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts**

 **Marriage Contracts (if any):**

 **Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter: Ancient House of Greengrass (Daughter)**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Black: Ancient House of Greengrass (Eldest Daughter)**

 **Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell: Ancient and Noble House of Abbott**

 **Noble House of Gryffindor: Noble House of Dagworth-Granger**

 **Noble House of Slytherin: Noble House of Davis**

 **Noble House of Ravenclaw: Noble House of Lovegood**

 **Noble House of Hufflepuff: Ancient and Noble House of Bones**

The emerald faded into oblivion.

"Well, Mr Potter, I would say you are the richest bachelor in Britain."

"I guess," Harry mumbled, gob-smacked, "Erm… do you have any other tests like that?"

"Of course, we have the inheritance test, like this one; we have the ailments test, that tests you for any and all known ailments; there is the abilities test, that tests what you are proficient at and your abilities; and then there is the magical core test, that shows how powerful you are at magic," Griphook proudly listed and explained.

"I would like to perform them all, Griphook, if it is not a problem, but first I would like you to notify these houses that the marriage contracts will be activated and then later, if you would, I'd like you to see that all of my stolen possessions are returned," Harry announced a few seconds later.

Griphook nodded and replied, "It is never a problem and I will see to it."

He pulled a parchment, similar to the first, from behind his desk and stated, "This is the abilities test. You will need to sign this in blood and then it will glow between the colours dull grey, for no abilities, and bright white, for all abilities known. This test also shows all the learning subjects you are proficient at."

Harry nodded as he picked the quill up again and signed his name.

The parchment shimmered lowly in a dull grey colour and then burst into pure white blinding both Harry and Griphook for a few seconds.

They both looked at the parchment quickly, Harry in surprise and Griphook in anger.

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 10**

 **Subject Abilities (if any):**

 **Necromancy (Repulsed)**

 **Dark Arts (Repulsed)**

 **Blood Magic (Repulsed)**

 **Enchanting (Repulsed)**

 **Occlumency (Repulsed)**

 **Ligilimency (Repulsed)**

 **Transfiguration (Repulsed)**

 **Inherited Abilities (if any):**

 **Multi-Animagus (Blocked)**

 **Speaker (Blocked)**

 **Metamorphmagus (Blocked)**

 **Elemental Mage (Blocked)**

 **Shadow Mage (Blocked)**

 **Nature Magi (Blocked)**

 **Super-Natural Magi (Blocked)**

 **Creature Inheritance (if any):**

 **Demon Horns and Claws (Blocked)**

 **Lamia Tail (Blocked)**

 **Siren Wings (Blocked)**

 **Arachne Fangs (Blocked)**

 **Elvin facial features (Blocked)**

The white light shone again, blinding the two beings momentarily again.

"If I was a wizard I would have run out of this office proclaiming you as the new Dark Lord, but I know better, Mr Potter," Griphook stated calmly, if a little bit stiffly.

"Don't worry Griphook, why did the test change its mind?"

"That is because your abilities are being blocked by some powerful magic, magic that only two wizards can accomplish besides us goblins," Griphook stated darkly.

"Who are they?" Harry replied equally darkly.

Griphook looked taken aback as he answered him, "Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, also known as…"

"Lord Voldemort," Harry finished for him.

Again, Griphook was taken aback, "Yes that is correct, should I see those blocks removed?"

"Yes, please."

Griphook then removed another parchment from his desk, "This is the ailments test, and you just need to sign your name with the blood quill, it will then glow between black for a number of ailments and white for none."

Harry took the quill and wrote his name for the third time, he was getting really irritated by the itch on his hand.

Suddenly the room was drowned in darkness; Harry and Griphook couldn't see for about ten seconds before the light came flooding back. Harry and Griphook both blinked repeatedly before looking at the parchment very suspiciously.

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 10**

 **Ailments:**

 **Horcrux Scar**

 **Malnourishment**

 **Various Unset Healed Bones**

 **Various Scars**

 **Various Bruises**

 **Lost Innocence (Age: 4)**

 **Eye Damage, Repairable**

 **14 Magical Blocks**

 **Medical Recommendation: Full Goblin Analysis and Treatment**

Griphook just stared at the parchment, unable to put a sentence together. He looked up at Harry and saw that he had multiple emotions going through him at once. There was sadness, fear, and anger; finally anger had won out, but he kept quiet.

Griphook finally stated, "Well, it's a good thing that you were living in the muggle world."

Harry's anger, Griphook noted, flared up at that and he replied in a quiet hiss, "And why is that?"

"Well, with enough ambient magic, that Horcrux could have possessed you."

Harry's anger immediately disappeared and was replaced by fear, "But that hasn't happened?"

"No, Mr Potter, but nevertheless, you haven't had the best experience in the muggle world either."

"No," Harry mumbled, "is that how many blocks are on my abilities?"

"So it would seem, but the numbers don't match; you have seven abilities, but there are fourteen blocks, which doesn't make sense, you see?"

"Yes, thank you."

Griphook pulled yet another parchment from his desk and placed it in front of Harry, "This parchment, once signed by you with your blood, will glow in a golden colour."

Harry signed his name for the fourth time and the room was lit up the golden glow.

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Age: 10**

 **Magical Ratings:**

 **Magi: 301 – 400**

 **Sorcerer: 201 – 300**

 **Wizard: 101 – 200**

 **Squib: 0 – 100**

 **Notable Wizards:**

 **Merlin: 357**

 **Morganna: 352**

 **Original Magical Power Rating: 107**

 **Available Magical Power Rating: 114**

 **Full Magical Power Rating once Blocks Removed: 20290**

 **Number of Blocks: 7**

 **Blocks in Increasing Order:**

 **50%**

 **25%**

 **50%**

 **50%**

 **25%**

 **75%**

 **90%**

 **Unknown Rating:**

 **More than 56 Times Stronger than Merlin**

The golden glow dimmed out.

Harry was too shocked and surprised to do anything. He looked up at Griphook and saw that he had actually fainted. Harry rose from his seat and shook Griphook sharply.

He woke with a start and asked, "Please tell me what happened, I am sure I fell asleep. Tell me that you are not a god?"

"Well, I can tell you that I am not a god, but you did not fall asleep, you fainted."

"Oh, well, I think I should speak to my director about setting up an alliance between you and us, goblins," Griphook muttered.

"Ah, shall we continue with me claiming my headships, and getting these blocks removed?"

"Of course," Griphook said, gaining back his composure.

"I would also like to see what has been stolen from me and by whom," Harry said. "Also, when you send the owls to the houses, tell them that I, and don't mention my name please, will contact their children at Hogwarts, but obviously we can't contact Dagworth-Granger yet."

"Yes, I'm not even sure who the heir is. Very well, Mr Potter, your wishes shall be done."

He then removed seven small boxes from behind his desk as well as seven folders.

OXOXO

Thanks for reviewing my prologue.

NA: Luna Lovegood will be attending Hogwarts the same time as Harry.

NNA: Astoria and Daphne Greengrass are un-identical twins.

Remember please review and comment.

And tune in next time on _Harry Potter and the PINNACLE OF POWER_!

Coming up, Harry goes through his transformation gets his wand… I think… I'm not too sure about that one.

And also, just to clarify it, the exchange rate from Galleon to Pound is 1 Galleon = 77 Pounds. This is because the Wizarding World in my story is so backwards. This leads the 7 022 000 000 000 Galleons being just over 91 billion pounds which is equivalent to about 136,5 billion dollars and my reveiwee stated "world today is 'only' 53 trillion dollars".

…

…

Anyway, back to your regular show of… um… hey, pssst, who wrote this fricking script? ... Oh…Mhmm… Oh, right – err – me… um… back to you, Brickelberry!

Shrimp out.

…

…

…

"Hey where did everyone go?"

…

…

"AH, SH*T!"

WTF

FIN


	3. Inheritance and Wands?

**Harry Potter and the Pinnacle of Power**

By Shrimp51

Thanks for those reviews!

Disclaimer: _I do not own the great works of Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling, only the plot. I write purely to pass time and I don't write for monetary gain._

OXOXO

30 July 1991

Time - 23:57

' _Three minutes left_ ,' Harry thought worriedly.

He was currently lying nude in a large tub filled to the brim with water, only the tip of his nose wasn't submerged.

The past few days had been extremely interesting, even more so than the first time round. Griphook went to his director and organised the alliance between the goblins and him. They removed the Horcrux from Harry's scar and had scanned all their vaults for any more abominations. They found one in the Lestrange vault. They the Horcrux and presented Hufflepuff's cup, untainted by the darkness it had possessed, to Harry.

' _Two minutes_ '

The next day Harry received replies from his betrothed saying that they had accepted the contract, although the Potter and Black contract replies seemed extremely subdued. The goblins had also kindly hosted him in case some unmentionable headmaster tried to track him down.

He'd organised when he would be healed and set the date for now, when he turned eleven. The reason was quite simple. The day of his eleventh birthday he would receive his creature inheritance which wasn't blocked now, unlike in the previous timeline. Theoretically, according to the goblins, the transformation would heal all his other ailments. Harry really hoped so. They also said that it would hurt like a bitch. He really hoped it wouldn't. Hence; he was in the tub which would dull the pain.

' _One minute_ '

Later that day, armed and disguised, the goblins evicted the Dursleys from their home and it up tight. Harry nearly killed himself from laughter when he had seen the memory. Vernon had gone from purple to snow-white and back again under two seconds.

The next day sew him getting a few of his school items. He had bought parchment, quills, ink, his school books, potion supplies and a whole lot of equipment. He also bought Hedwig who seemed to know exactly who he was and had hardly left his shoulder.

' _Five_ '

' _Four_ '

' _Three_ '

' _Two_ '

' _One_ '

Harry felt a sharp pain on his nose. He took a deep breath and submerged. The pain disappeared and was replaced by a feeling that was like being caressed. He felt his incisors lengthen to at least an inch in length. His nails grew unnaturally long and curved. His legs began to merge together and grew to form a long serpent's tail that ended at his hips and was at least seventeen feet in length. Bird-like wings sprouted from his shoulder blades, a new link to his brain opened up between him and his wings. He could feel his lower jaw become more angular and his ears become more pointed. His skull began to build two identical mounds of bone above his eyes which then grew into large horns each two feet long.

His transformation complete, his body began to repair itself, which caused a bit more pain. The caresses now felt like pinches. Every bone he had ever broken (which included his skull, both arms and legs, a few ribs and his hip) were re-broken and re-mended. All his scars re-opened and healed once more to leave unblemished skin. His bruises faded like a dream. His muscles grew stronger and the effects of malnourishment faded into oblivion. He felt his eyes become stronger and an extreme magical outburst exploded from his body which then condensed back onto him, increasing his magical core to the predicted amount.

Then something strange occurred. After his outburst, the very roots of his soul began to shift destroying two previously unknown links, the links to death and age. His hair changed as well. It grew in length and half of it turned darker than pitch-black, while the other half turned lighter than snow-white. If one were to look more closely, they'd find that there was a white spot amid the black and a black spot amid the white.

oxoxo

The still water of a magical tub, hidden deep within the bowels of Gringotts, was disturbed by a single bubble that rose from the depths of the water.

The guard noticed nothing. He was grumbling to himself and was wondering why he had to guard a pesky human boy having a bath; and at midnight too! And it was so dark that he couldn't see even to the other side of the tub.

The boy had just submerged not two minutes prior when there was a horrendous _SPLASH!_ The guard quickly looked up and sprang back in fright. There was a monstrous creature in the tub where the boy had been. It looked around confusedly and then spoke to the guard in a deep, hoarse voice that demanded for respect and straight cut answers.

"What time is it?"

"P-p-p-p… um… t-t-t-time?" the goblin stuttered out, frozen to the stop he was standing on.

"Yes," it answered slowly and softly, as if in a deep rage.

The goblin gazed into the beast's monstrous eyes to see two emerald green lanterns with slit black blames that radiated power beyond comprehension.

"T-t-t-two minutes p-p-past midnight."

The monster nodded and then tried to escape the tub and fell out of it spectacularly.

The goblin, mistaking its fall for an attack and not having the courage to face it alone, ran for its life, shrieking about demon possessed snakes.

oxoxo

"What are you on about?" Harry asked while pushing himself up onto his tail again.

He was surprised to find that the goblin had disappeared. Harry shook his head in confusion, nearly falling over from the weight of his head. He raised his hands, which he noticed had half inch claws at the end of, and felt the two foot horns that projected backwards and inwards from his forehead. He suddenly had thought his head resembled Hell-Boys head. He tried to look over his back and saw long wet hair that he found was white on the one side and black on the other that grew almost to his hips. There were also large, leathery, bat-like wings. His tail, he could see, was a vibrant emerald colour checkered with black patterns that gave him a headache when he looked too long at them. He turned forward and noticed the lack of torches.

' _Must have night vision_ ,' Harry thought before began to concentrate on his tail and imagined moving forward. He began to move but, almost immediately, lost balance when he lost concentration.

"How ironic," a new voice announced, "a snake that cannot slither."

Harry looked up and gazed at the goblin that had entered with a torch. It was Ragnok.

"Director Ragnok, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Harry greeted non-plussed by the comment, as he concentrated on his tail again.

"I've brought you a robe that is designed to fit your new physic. It is made from the finest silk I could find."

After thanking him profusely, Harry tried putting it on with the buttons facing forward but found that it was impossible because of his wings.

"Mr Potter, the buttons are meant to go behind you so that your wings aren't confined by material," Ragnok explained as he helped Harry put the robe on properly.

"I have also taken the liberty to have your Hogwarts robe made from this design by my tailors."

"Thank you Ragnok."

He nodded and snapped his fingers so that a seven foot staff materialised in front of Harry who grasped it.

"A staff to help you keep your balance when you're trying to slither and might I make an offer?"

"Of course," Harry replied.

"You still need to acquire a wand, yes?"

Harry nodded.

"Might I offer that my wand and staff crafter, Stronghammer, make you a staff? It would, of course, be more in tune with your magic."

"How much would that cost me?"

"For any ordinary wizard, would usually cost over a thousand galleons; but, since you are our ally, a hundred galleons."

Harry thought it over and smirked after a few moments thought.

"I accept your offer, Ragnok," he agreed, extending his clawed hand.

"And the pleasure will be mine," Ragnok replied grasping the offered hand, talons and all.

oxoxo

Stronghammer looked up from his work when he sensed the disturbance in his wards. Ragnok was approaching his stall with a monstrous snake like demon following closely behind.

"Stronghammer, how goes the wand crafting for Mr Ollivander?"

"Fair enough, milord, I have just finished the last batch for the upcoming Hogwarts term," Stronghammer replied.

"Good, may I introduce our part-human ally, Mr Potter?"

"It is pleasure to meet you. I have heard rumours about a demon possessed snake and I take that is you?"

"Yes, rumours are about me, though they seem to all be false."

"So I see," Stronghammer mused turning to Ragnok, "How may I be of service, milord?"

"You will craft Mr Potter a staff from your woods and cores. He'll be paying a hundred galleons while the bank pays the outstanding nine hundred."

"Of course, milord," Stronghammer agreed, turning to Harry, "if you would follow me."

Harry was led into a small cavern that was circular in shape, its wall cover in shelves, which were packed with various jars and containers. The floor was laid with wooden wiles that, he noticed, were all different kinds of wood.

"Mr Potter –"

"Please, call me Harry."

"Harry, please choose your casings and cores by letting your magic run freely. This will lead you to the best choices," Stronghammer instructed, "I shall return in five minutes."

Harry closed his eyes and opened his mind and a vibrant display of colour flashed in this mind.

' _So, this is what it is like to be a mage_?' he pondered.

He concentrated on his magic and opened his eyes. Three tiles instantly caught his eye and he collected them. He then gazed around at the wall around him. Two jars were glowing; one, a dark colour and the other, a golden colour. There were also five other containers aglow, all of which were more or less a neutral colour. He collected them and then began browsing among the various shelves.

He was inspecting a jar of green liquid; that he was sure had something familiar about it, when Stronghammer returned with a roll of leather. He snapped his fingers and a table appeared in the middle of the room. He placed the leather roll onto it and unrolled it to reveal a set of carving tools.

"What is this green stuff?" Harry asked.

"Troll blood, not a very useful core. Anyway, have you chosen your casing and cores?"

Harry nodded and passed Stronghammer his future staff.

"Interesting," Stronghammer mumbled studying the materials.

"What's wrong?" Harry curiously asked.

"It's just that all these substances are unrelated and tend to nullify each other. Yet, if crafted correctly, can allow you (as the user) to learn a vast selection of magic, if you have the patience to learn them."

"What selections of magic?"

Stronghammer gazed at the materials in front of him making various calculations.

"You are able to cast all types of magic because your casings are: elder wood, which was struck by lightning before I harvested it, so it would tend to work better with dark magic; golden birch, this particular wood I found had grown in very poor conditions, so would more likely respond to grey magic; and your last casing, white redwood, is a very rare wood and is known, among wand crafters, to be extremely responsive to light magic."

Stonghammer paused as he carefully perused the labels on the jars and containers.

Finally, he spoke, "Your proficient magical areas, I would conclude, would be dark magic as a whole, healing magic, necromancy, transfiguration, super-natural magic, natural magic that is with plants and animals, and elemental magic."

"What are the cores?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears, Dementor heartstring, Bogot skin, Soul-string, Pegasus feather and Centaur heartstring."

Harry nodded, still surprised by these revelations.

"How would you like your cores and casings arranged, Harry?"

Taken aback, Harry asked if it mattered what order they were in.

"Of course it does!" Stronghammer cried, as if he were hit. "If you don't let your magic decide the structure of your wand or (in this case) staff, your magic might reject the artefact and that is a whole lot of material wasted."

"But, I thought that the wand chooses its master?"

"Poppycock!" exclaimed Stronghammer, angrily. "Whoever told you that rubbish, is a fool! No, a wand does not have the capabilities to do anything except focus your magic."

"Then how do I decide the structure?" Harry asked, sounding flabbergasted.

Stronghammer took a deep breath to calm down before he answered, "Let your magic decide for you."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He opened his mind and concentrated on his magic. In his mind, he saw the seven cores. They were surrounded by minuscule particles, the colour being indefinable. Suddenly the particles began manipulating the various cores.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he had heard a gasp at the back of his mind. He took no notice of it.

The cores were placed in a circle and the Pegasus feather floated to the middle of the circle. This was followed by the Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom which swirled spirally around the feather. The three strings were then woven through the tears and venom. Finally the skin wrapped itself around the entire structure. The particles condensed onto the skin which was then condensed into a thin six and a half foot rod.

More particles appeared and his casings rose from oblivion. The woods were moulded in to seven foot poles. They twisted spirally around the core. Only about two inches remained straight at bottom and about seven inches at the top. The heads of the poles were then shaped into the head of an animal for each of the poles. The elder wood took on the appearance of a Basilisk's head. The golden birch, that of a Gryffin's head. The white redwood, that of a Phoenix's head. Again the particles condensed onto the staff and it was compressed.

Harry opened his eyes and was shocked to find what he had pictured right in front of him, hovering an inch above the table. He moved closer and grasped it a foot below the heads. He felt it, but it had happened so fast. In an instant, trillion-trillion times smaller than a split second, his soul had forged the link with his wand after which it responded.

It felt like fire had ignited in his fingers and advanced throughout his body. Harry closed his eyes enjoying the moment as his staff accepted its master. When he opened his eyes, they were an emerald-black and he felt control. Control over his body, his magic and his power. He raised his staff over his head and then brought it down hard. Black and emerald sparks flew from the Basilisk's mouth, gold and scarlet from the Gryffin's mouth and white from the Phoenix's beak. The stone where the staff struck had cracked.

Harry had never felt so whole in his life, yet he knew that something was missing; he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Harry, never, never in my life have I ever witnessed such magic, thank you Harry," Stronghammer bowed.

"If I may, I would like to add extra enchantments to your staff; runes for indestructibility and non-resistance. I would also like to give precious stones which will help amplify spells cast."

After a moment of contemplation, he replied, "Alright, but I would like the stone to be an emerald, a pearl and a clear diamond."

"I shall make it so."

"And runes of durability, strength, loyalty an indestructibility."

"I shall make it so, although I will need a sample of your blood to use in the loyalty runes."

Harry nodded and wandlessly conjured a flask. Using his claws to pierce his palm, he let his blood dip into it. He handed the flask to Stronghammer and used his staff to heal his hand.

Harry then laid his staff on the table and watched as Stronghammer began etching runes onto it from the foot to the head of each type of wood. Whenever he reached the head of the staff, he summoned the specific stone for that head and fitted it into the mouth. The emerald was fitted into the Basilisk's mouth while the diamond was placed into the Gryffin's mouth and the pearl into the Phoenix's beak. Each head then clamped its mouth around the stone as if it was waiting for the stone. When he began carving loyalty runes, Stronghammer dripped blood onto each rune when it was finished being carved which then began to glow red. When the each loyalty sequence was finished being carved, all the runes flashed white and then faded away.

Finally, he finished and Harry stepped forward to claim his staff. He grasped the handle and it flashed white. Harry now felt complete, and now that he had his allies, betrothals and heritage, he somehow knew that he could now take on Lord Dork-A-Moat and Albus-Dumber-Door and stand a chance of winning.

OXOXO

...

Yeah, the last paragraph was a bit influenced by some stupid a*s sh*t. Anyone know where Brickleberry Park is?

So anyway, stay tuned for next week's final – wait what? You mean you don't know when the show is going to be updated!? The horror! CURSE YOU SLOW A*S WRITER! – What's that? – No man, I think you got the wrong person, there's no way in hell that I'm – OH SH*T, I'M THE F*CKING WRITER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Well, that ends this update, next time on _Harry Potter and the PINNACLE OF POWER_! We will read as Harry makes his way to Hogwarts and watch as the Sorting Ceremony gets very interesting.

Tune in next time, until then...

So long my devoted, life-long readers!

And please Remember to Review AND/OR Comment!

Shrimp out.

...

...

...

...

"Can I go home now? My mom's calling me for dinner, says she's really highhhhhh! Hello?"

...

"Ah man."

WTF

FIN


	4. The Trip and the Sorting

**Harry Potter and the Pinnacle of Power**

By Shrimp51

Thanks for those reviews!

Disclaimer: _I do not own the great works of Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling, only the plot. I write purely to pass time and I don't write for monetary gain._

"Shrimp51" – Speech

' _Shrimp51_ ' – Thought

" _§Shrimp51§"_ – Language other than English

"OXOXO

1 September 1991

Time – 11:00

Harry appears in a field somewhere north of London's Charring Cross Train Station. He quickly looks around for any danger and taps the top of his head.

A feeling, as if an egg has broken over his head, ripples through his body. Harry stretches his wings out and prepares himself for the long journey to Scotland. He begins concentrating on his wings and starts flapping them. He rises a bit off the ground.

Gaining some confidence from his achievement, Harry slithers forward, begins flapping again and rises into the air. He flaps harder and harder, gaining more height with every flap. Eventually, he enters the stratosphere and he stops flapping, instead letting the air currents carry him north towards Hogwarts.

' _It's like instinct!_ '

This is exhilarating to Harry, the way the wind flies through his hair and how the air tastes so fresh to him.

' _This is so much better than flying a broom!_ ' Harry thinks to himself.

The ground below flies by and occasionally he has a glimpse of the Hogwarts Express.

Eventually, the sky begins to become pink and then darkens. Harry flies lower so that he can spot the Express; he finds it entering a tunnel. Flying over the mountain in which it had entered, Harry's breath catches in his throat. There, some two miles in front of him, is Hogwarts, turrets and all. The majestic-looking castle almost causes him to lose his concentration. He heads towards the village and lands near the Shrieking Shack.

He enters the shack and begins travelling along the tunnel towards Hogwarts. Reaching the Whomping Willow, he disables it and flies to the Great Hall's roof, landing on it. He sees that the last few stragglers from the upper years are just getting out of their carriages and entering the Hall. Harry drops to the open window where the owl-post comes through and waits.

' _It's a good thing the enchanted roof conceals the window,_ ' Harry thinks to himself.

While he is waiting, he notices that Dumber-Door isn't present. It seems that his absence has caused some whispers to wander around the hall from what Harry can see.

Finally, his fellow year mates enter the Great Hall looking bewildered. Harry smirks, wondering if he had looked like that. None notice him although he is certain a somewhat dreamy-eyed blonde looked straight at him before gazing around.

Assembled, everyone begins gazing at the Sorting Hat as it begins to sing:

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty…_ "

Harry tunes the Hat's voice out as he begins thinking of all that has happened to him. If he were to count the number of changes he probably wouldn't fit them on his hands.

"… _I can cap them all…"_

The greatest change, of course, was his body. After an examination done by the goblins, it was found that his current appearance was a permanent one. They did, however, state that they could research a way of letting him switch between his true form and a more human one. Harry had decided after long contemplation that he would rather not. He knew that his true form would keep people off his back.

"… _Set Gryffindors apart…"_

The next change was his status in the Wizarding World. He had gone from Boy-Who-Was-Abused to Boy-Who-Lived to finally end up as Boy-Who-Owned-Everything. Obviously he didn't have that last hyphenated name yet, but he could see it coming. All it took was for McGonagall to say his full name and then the students would owl their parents and Bob's your uncle.

"… _Where those of wit and learning…"_

Finally, another big change was his knowledge of how he would have seven wives to look after and satisfy. He had six replies from his betrothed and the seventh he'd have to speak with personally. He had this sneaky suspicion that Dagworth-Granger was his old friend, Hermione.

"… _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall bursts into applause and McGonagall steps forward to begin the Sorting.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she says. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails steps forward to put the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouts.

"Bones, Susan!"

After a minute of silence, which Harry didn't remember, the hat calls, "GRYFFINDOR!"

That catches him by surprise; apparently some bastard had messed with the hat last time round.

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

The hat just touches the boys head and the hat shouts, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

A few moments later when McGonagall looks at the register, she seems to falter, pauses and then calls, "Dagworth-Granger, Hermione!"

Harry almost laughs at the confusion that ripples through the first years and after some time Hermione steps forward hesitantly and then quickly rushes to the stool and jams the hat on top of head. With his sharp eyes, Harry notices that her neck is red with embarrassment.

This one seems to take a while before finally, "RAVENCLAW!"

Now his amusement turns to anger as he realises who had messed with the hat last time-line. He quickly reigns in his anger before anyone can realise the angry power in the air, however, his dreamy blonde seemed to notice it and looks to him pointedly smirking and then looks back at the sorting.

"Davis, Tracy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

Again, the hat barely touches the boys head before it calls, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Both Greengrass sisters are then sorted to Slytherin, like last time, and go to sit with their friend Tracy Davis. Neville goes to Hufflepuff, quite a surprise and quite different from Gryffindor. His dreamy blonde, Luna, goes to Ravenclaw, again. Malfoy, though, is also a surprise; the hat barely touches his head when it shouts out his house, only difference is that instead of shouting Slytherin, it shouts Gryffindor.

The hall is shocked into silence as Malfoy, who seems very pale, strides somewhat confidently towards the Gryffindor table and sits on the end.

After a moment's thought at having a Malfoy in her house, McGonagall reads the next recipient, "Parkinson, Pansy!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall seems on the verge of tears the way two known Death Eater's children were sorted into her house. Harry could have laughed at the way she looked so crest-fallen, but thinks better of it.

Now, the greatest question of the night, will his full name be announced to the entire hall? He guesses it will be announced as Hermione had her full name called, even though she didn't know it.

McGonagall, gaining some composure from her shocked state, looks down at the register and pales even more.

' _Well, there go my chances of a quiet year,_ ' Harry thinks miserably as McGonagall, gazes over the assembled first years.

She calls, "Lord Potter-Black-Peverall-Hogwarts, Harry!"

Suddenly, there is a gong-like sound that resounds throughout the castle; the Great Hall's doors flies open to admit every single suit of armour that the castle contains. They march between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table in two rows. Once they have stopped, they turn to face their partner, draw their swords and raise them in salute of ancient medieval times. Harry guesses he had better make an appearance since the castle knows he isn't among the assembled first years. The armoured suits have even assembled so that he can fall to the floor without hurting himself.

Harry smirks again at the shocked, awed and confused looks on everyone's faces. The best faces though, are the joyous looks that are imprinted upon Susan and Hannah's faces and the looks of surprise and hope on the Greengrass sisters' faces. Everyone is looking around for him to step forward.

Harry drops to the floor and lands squarely between four armoured suits. Silence reigns for all but a second before chaos descends in the hall. Ignoring this, Harry clasps his hands behind his back and slithers forward.

Everyone who is within reaching range of him moves as far from him as they can. Those sitting next to the suits literally jump over their table and squish in between their friends. The only person who doesn't immediately jump away from him is Hannah although he feels and even smells her fear, she bows her head respectfully and, unknown to her, he reciprocates the same respect.

As he slithers further towards McGonagall, who seems frozen and distant in her emotions, Harry meets another who doesn't flinch and had managed to get another to remain sitting in the middle aisle. Luna even stands and hugs him, although she is only tall enough to reach his chest. Hermione, who is sitting next to Luna, bows her head. Harry though, reaches for her hand and, gently taking it, kisses the back of her hand. She blushes a deep crimson that could put Weasley-Red to shame.

Finally, Harry reaches McGonagall. Taking the hat from her shaking hand, he places it on his head. He has to bow his head to prevent the hat from falling off. Looking at the floor, he has his long overdue conversation with his heirloom.

' _Ah! My Lord, I thought I felt the founder's blood awakening after her slumber, and quite the heir you are and from the future too, I see! Hmm… Why that bearded bastard!'_

The castle shudders ever so slightly and the armour which had moved to stand at the back of the hall moves into a defensive stance, although no one but Harry notices.

' _My Lord, may my mistress, your virtual child, reject the current Head Master?'_

' _Whatever you feel may benefit the school you can do so.'_

' _Yes, now, you only have one place to go, or would you like to reject the idea again?'_

' _Go for it,'_ Harry smirks, noticing everyone watching him like a hawk.

' _Very well, better be…'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall is silent except for about nine people clapping. Placing the hat on the stool, since McGonagall seems too shaky to hold it, Harry slithers to the Slytherin table. The Greengrass sisters and Tracy Davis remain where they are sitting when he stops opposite them; Tracy stays to support her friends. Because of Harry's size, he has to sit next to the wall and instead of sitting in a chair he coils up his tail and sits on it.

Harry shakes his head when he notices McGonagall leaving the hall with her hand in front of her mouth, closely followed by Sprout. Flitwick continues with the sorting, calling out names.

Harry glances at the Staff Table and feels the ligilimancy probe that enters his mind from Snape. Harry forces his childhood memory of when Vernon Dursley raped him across the link to Snape. Snape recoils violently and jumps from his chair running from the Great Hall with his hands on his head, the memory still playing through his mind. The Hall mumbles about the sudden unexpected departure of the Potions Master.

Looking up at the sudden noise and finding nothing wrong, but dully noting Snape leaving, Flitwick calls the next person, "Weasley, Ron!"

The red-headed git walks towards the stool, stealing glares at the Slytherin and Gryffindor house tables, and places the hat on his head.

"Another Weasley, but so different!" the hat shouts.

A murmur rumbles through the hall at the hat's exclamation. The Weasleys at the Gryffindor table look intrigued by the message and wait patiently for the hat to speak, although it looks like the twins are making bets about where Ronald would go.

Finally, after almost ten minutes of silence, the hat shouts, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hall politely claps for the youngest Weasley boy, while, who Harry thinks is Fred, gives a few Knuts to Alicia Spinnet. Everyone then waits for the feast to begin.

Since both the heads of the school are absent from the hall and being the only Head of House left, Filius Flitwick announces the beginning of the feast.

Food appears all across the tables before everyone. Harry gazes at the food and selects steak that is cooked rare, some half-raw vegetables and rice. He is just beginning to eat when he notices the Greengrass sisters and Tracy looking at him curiously.

Swallowing his mouth full, Harry politely asks, "What is on your minds, miladies?"

They blush slightly at his straight forward politeness and Astoria answers for them, "Are you the heir to Houses Potter, Black and Slytherin?"

"Yes," Harry answers truthfully, not knowing where this line of conversation could head.

"And now Tracy, my sister and I are betrothed to you?" Daphne asks this time, smoothly.

Understanding dawns on Harry and he replies, "Yes, but if any of you want to back out of this arrangement, I'd be more than willing."

They nod and continue eating in silence.

When the dessert appears, Daphne begins, "Lord Potter…"

"Please, call me Harry."

"Very well, you can call me Daphne. Are you betrothed to anyone else, Harry?"

Harry nods slowly, "Yes, I am betrothed to you three, Miss Bones, Miss Abbott, Miss Lovegood and Miss Dagworth-Granger."

"But, Miss Dagworth-Granger doesn't know of her heritage, does she?" Tracy asks.

"I believe that is true, but you see, I didn't send her a letter telling her I had activated the contract. You see, I plan on talking to her in person about marriage contracts and telling her about our contract as soon as possible."

"Then why couldn't you tell us about this contract in person as well?" Astoria asks then.

' _These girls must have practiced knowing what the other two are thinking._ ' Harry thinks amusedly.

"Because your parents would have told you about how marriage contracts work."

They nod in acceptance but before they can continue, there is an almighty flash of flame near the Staff Table. Albus Dumbledore appears with his phoenix seeming all mighty and noble. He looks closely at the Gryffindor table. After a few moments of silence and staring by Dumbledore, he lets out a yell of frustration and collapses into his throne like chair.

Suddenly, the Sorting Hat calls out from his stool, "Albus Dumbledore, you have been retrenched by Hogwarts and you will be added by Hogwarts to the list of people banned from this facility. You are no longer permitted to be on Hogwarts territory. Filius Flitwick will take your place as Headmaster. This has been decided by the castle, which includes all past Headmasters' portraits, Founders' portraits and the Heir Apparent. Their vote to have you retrenched was nineteen votes out of twenty with Armando Dippet voting in your favour. Leave now or else you will be violently ejected from this facility."

"Those are extremely Dark words coming out of your tattered mouth, my old friend." Dumbledore says, shocked.

"Mister Dumbledore, 'there is no such thing as Light and Dark, only power and intent'. Those are the exact words of Salazar Slytherin. For example, the Imperius Curse, one of the three Unforgivable Curses, can be used when trying to help someone in danger; the Killing Curse can be used to put someone suffering severely, out of their pain and the Cruciatus Curse can act as a resuscitation charm for when ones heart has stopped. As you can surely guess, there is no evil in these scenarios."

"My friend, it is imperative that I remain Headmaster."

"So you can hire more possessed teachers or bring more three-headed animals into a school?"

At that Professor Quirrell lets out a shriek of pain as a disembodied wrath bursts from his head.

After a moments silence, shrieks are heard all over the hall as people realise what the wraith is. Many faint as well. Harry smirks at the fact that people fear a wraith more than a live solid monster.

It rounds on Harry, Dumbledore paling as he sees the monster that he doesn't realise is Harry, and gasps, "You may have foiled my plan, you monster, but you haven't seen the last of Lord Voldemort!"

It flies from the hall leaving Quirrell to die in his seat. Dumbledore, however, raises his wand to kill the monster in front of him. The killing curse hits Harry who in turn disarms Dumbledore. Dumbledore stands there wide-eyed as the Elder wand hurtles towards the monster he just tried and failed to kill. He then notices the suits of armour proceeding towards him.

 _ **FROM HERE!**_

He clasps his hands above his head waiting to feel the familiar feeling of flaming with Fawkes, but it doesn't come. Dumbledore looks around and sees Fawkes on the monster's shoulder. The monster seemed amused at the phoenix's behaviour. Just then, the suits of armour reach him and grab him by the arms to march him out of Hogwarts.

"The aurors will be here shortly to arrest you for trying to kill Hogwart's Heir Apparent, Albus. Run if you wish, however, you are no longer welcome in this castle and, I hope, you will neither be welcomed in Britain," the hat told Dumbledore as the suits of armour dragged him out.

"Now can the prefects please escort all students to their dormitories, since this night seems to have ended on a rather shocking note? Also, could Mr Potter please remain in the hall? Thank you."

The students were then led out of the hall, with Harry saying a quick goodnight to his three betrothed and waving at two Hufflepuff and two Ravenclaw girls.

He then turned towards Professor Flitwick, who had the Sorting Hat in his hands. They began walking to the headmaster's office.

Harry looked up at Fawkes, who was still sitting on his shoulder, and asked, "So, have you now switched allegiances?"

At this, Fawkes trilled a merry tune and Harry received a mental image of Dumber-than-a-door casting fairly dark magic on Fawkes to keep him bound to the old man. Harry realised that to break that magic Dumber-door had to willingly try to kill something.

Harry shook his head at what the man had done to remain seen as the proclaimed Lord of the Light, and looked up as they reached the Headmaster's office. The Gargoyle stepped aside when it looked at who was there.

"Harry, if you would do the honour of clearing this office of all unnecessary objects?" the Hat suggested.

Harry closed his eyes and 'seeing' all the unnecessary items in the room, destroyed them.

"Now, are there any changes you'd like to instil here at Hogwarts, Harry?"

OXOXO

Stay tuned for next week's final – wait what? You mean you don't know when the show is going to be updated!? The horror! CURSE YOU SLOW A*S WRITER! – What's that? – No man, I think you got the wrong guy, there's no way in hell that I'm – OH SH*T, I'M THE F*CK*NG WRITER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

And, that ends this update, next time on _Harry Potter and the PINNACLE OF POWER_! We will read as Harry gets used to all the stares and watch as he retrieves some weird stone and meets an old a*s monster.

Tune in next time, until then...

So long my devoted, life-long readers!

And please remember to Review AND/OR Comment!

Shrimp out.

...

...

...

...

"Can I go home now? The movie is supposed to finish now. Hello?"

...

"Really?"

WTF

FIN


End file.
